Samples of biological matters are commonly used for detecting the presence of bacteria, viruses, cancer, and other substances of interest. The biological samples are typically placed on biosample plates to be analyzed by a biological detection instrument. The biological detection instrument may record analysis results on a data storage medium such as computer memories, disk drives, magnetic tapes, and CDs. The biological detection instrument may need some means to correlate a biosample with its analysis results.
For a large number of biosamples and biosample plates, the correlation between the biosamples, biosample plates, and data resulting from various types of analysis can become a complex task. It is desirable to exploit the use of data storage and wireless communication technologies to facilitate the correlation of biosample plates, biosamples, and their analysis data.